Sasuke's Reluctant Day with Anko!
by DigiBleach
Summary: Anko is tired of Sasuke's attitude toward his friends, and decide for him to partake in some special training. Based off of my Q&A thing in my profile.


**DigiBleach: I have terrible luck you know that?**

Kassandra: Digi... why am I in this story?

DigiBleach: 'Cuz I need some people to vouch for me.

Kassandra: Well... you're kinda right. After all you're brother is twelve and he has better luck than you!

Keiko: Hey! Don't be mean to Digi, Kassandra!

DigiBleach: Thank you Keiko! (smiles at Keiko) Here's some dango! (hands Keiko dango)

Keiko: Thank you Digi (starts eating dango)

DigiBleach: Now for the Disclaimer! Go my two main OCs!

Kassandra and Keiko: DigiBleach does not own the Naruto series, Sasuke, or Anko, but she does own her own OCs like us! Thank You!

* * *

**This is a story for everyone, but duckie lover 151 really influenced me to write it! So special thanks to duckie lover 151! ^-^ **

**

* * *

**

Sasuke's

_**Bonding **_**Experience **

Anko was sitting on top of the building across from Sasuke Uchiha's apartment. Over the last few weeks, Anko noticed that the Uchiha brat has never _really_ thanked his friends/team-mates whenever they helped him. All he ever did was call them losers, brats, annoying, and morons. He even called his sensei just Kakashi, not even including the sensei at the end! He had gotten on her last nerve and she couldn't take it anymore! He had to be taught a lesson!

[The Next Day]

"Hey Uchiha!" Anko yelled to the very annoyed 13-year-old on the training ground.

"What are you doing here dango freak?" Sasuke glared at Anko.

"Didn't you're sensei tell you that I'm going to be training you today?" Anko smirked at the brat with satisfaction.

"No he didn't! Why are you training me today anyway?" Sasuke yelled at the Jonin with annoyance.

"Awwww. Don't get angry, I just needed you to learn a lesson cutie." Anko smiled innocently.

Sasuke stared down at his feet and blushed. "What kind of lesson?"

Anko poked her finger on Sasuke's headband and smiled. "You need to learn how to become more of a softie. You are _way_ too stubborn."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked confused at the Jonin.

"You'll see…" Anko grabbed the boy's arm and transported the two of them to the Hot Springs.

When they arrived, Anko immediately asked the lady at the service desk for two passes for the baths. However when it came time to pay, she immediately took out Sasuke's wallet. Sasuke was shocked by the fact that his wallet was missing! When Anko saw Sasuke's reaction, she started laughing. After 10 minutes of laughing Anko finally called Sasuke over to her.

"Hey pretty boy I got your pass right here. You better come get it before I let another cute guy have it!" Anko held up his pass.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed.

"Well… I'm giving you, your pass for the hot springs. And since you're too young to go in alone, you're with me in the women's one." Anko smiled.

Sasuke awkwardly looked at Anko. O.o "What!!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh don't look at me that way! I told the lady that you were old enough to go on your own, but she said you have to be with an adult. And besides, we'll be in swimsuits. Kay?" Anko smiled.

"Fine." Sasuke said embarrassed.

Sasuke and Anko entered the Hot Springs, only to find that they weren't the only ones in the Women's area. When Sasuke entered the springs he saw that Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune, Ten Ten, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, and Temari were there. All the girls smiled as Sasuke entered the water with a red face, and Anko right behind him. However when Sasuke got in, he immediately found himself sitting next to Anko.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, very uncomfortable being surrounded by the other kunochi.

"What are you talking about. The lady at the desk said I had to keep an eye on you. So… I'm doing that." Anko said bluntly.

"O.o… so you're going to stay _this_ close to me!?" Sasuke started blushing madly.

"No duh. If I wasn't closer to you then how could I watch you properly." Anko smiled mischievously.

After soaking in the Hot Springs awkwardly for a half an hour or so. Anko finally allowed Sasuke to get changed. However when he walked out, he saw Guy, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Asuma, and Iruka outside, when he was expecting just Anko! The next thing Sasuke knew, they were at the Barbecue down the street being waited on to order.

"Uhhhh… can someone explain how I got here?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Oh don't be silly Sasuke. Don't you remember, you told me to invite them over yesterday for Barbecue. And you said that you would be paying, because you cared about your friends." Anko fake smiled at Sasuke.

"Right…." Sasuke glared at Anko with disgust.

"Here's your meal" a young, tall, brunette served the table five large plates of food to the ninja. "If you need anything else just aske me. Kay?" The waitress smiled, and tilted her head slightly before leaving.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to dig in!" Choji started digging in, with much excitement.

"I'll be broke before today ends." Sasuke bashed his head against the table.

'Oh this day is going by great' Anko smiled as she watched Sasuke continue banging his head against the table.

After about an hour of gorging, Sasuke received the bill from the waitress. However, the wide grin on her face was not what scared him. It was the number that was on the bottom of the bill! There were so many numbers on the check that he was sure that it continued on the back. The face that Sasuke made put a smile on Anko's face.

'At least he's learning two things so far: 1) That sometimes being around friends is embarrassing. 2) Sometimes you'll have to make sacrifices for your friends whether it be on the battle-field or in a restaurant.' Anko continued smiling at Sasuke.

"Anko please don't tell me that I'm paying for this alone!" Sasuke turned to Anko.

"Well I was planning on it… unless you really don't have enough." Anko smirked at Sasuke.

"Of course I don't have enough! I can't possibly pay this on my own!" Sasuke yelled in the restaurant.

All eyes in the restaurant were on Sasuke and Anko, when Anko said "Don't worry everyone we have it covered. Just go back to your meals." And almost immediately everyone did.

"Hey kid…" Anko whispered in Sasuke's ear "I'll pay for the rest on three conditions, which will be described when we're out of the restaurant."

'Oh man! If I say no she'll start a ruckus here, and if I say yes I have no idea what she'll do to me. I guess…' Sasuke was interrupted by his thoughts when Anko handed the waitress a huge sum of money with a wide grin on her face.

"Thank you so much Miss." the waitress bowed politely to Anko and the boys.

"Yeah thanks a lot Anko!" Guy, Iruka, and Asuma smiled.

"Yeah thanks a bunch!" Choji and Kiba said with wide grins.

"…" Shino and Neji remained silent, but nodded their heads.

"Whatever." Shikamaru responded.

"Yes that was most excellent!" Lee gave a thumbs up to Sasuke.

After all the thank yous, Sasuke and Anko were finally able to leave the restaurant. When they got outside, Anko dragged Sasuke off to the training grounds. As soon as they arrived, Anko turned around and stared down at Sasuke.

"Sasuke… I paid for the rest of the dinner, so you need to give me those promises." Anko said seriously.

"I didn't even ask you to!" Sasuke shouted at the older woman. "You did it without even asking me!"

"I don't care! I did it, so you have to complete your end of the bargain! Beside we both know you wouldn't be able to get your way out of this situation." Anko smiled mischievously.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"First of all, I want you to start respecting your friends, and treat them kinder. Second I want you to call all your teachers sensei. And Thirdly I want you to close your eyes." Anko said the last one with more sincerity.

"I guess I can work on the first one, but…" Sasuke changed his attitude to a more surprised voice "Why should I close my eyes!?"

"Just do it!" Anko yelled at Sasuke. Who immediately did so.

Anko moved closer to Sasuke, and took the his headband off of his head. Then she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. When Sasuke opened his eyes, he was blushing madly in front of Anko. Anko then retied his headband around Sasuke's neck, and turned around.

"I'll see you later Uchiha brat." Anko waved before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke touched his forehead with his hand, and then looked at it. " I wonder what that was for?"

Sasuke left the training ground and walked to his apartment. When he walked through the door, he found a letter on the table. It read:

_Sasuke,_

_I'll be keeping an eye on you now and again. Don't forget what I said, or you might just end up in the infirmary one day. And please don't forget to have fun with your friends. After all, you're still a kid! You're supposed to have fun! Good Luck! Your Sensei, Anko :P _

_P.S. I didn't invite your team-mates today 'cuz they were on a special retreat today. Don't get too mad at them, after all it was my idea! ;P _

Sasuke set the letter and started laughing to himself. He just spent the whole day with an insane Jonin, when he could have had a relaxing day on a retreat. Then again, he'd probably end up getting in a fight with Naruto if went. Sasuke looked at his team picture, before laying down and going to sleep.

* * *

**DigiBleach: Thanks for reading my One Shot! And again say thank you to duckie lover 151 for influencing me to write it! **

**Keiko: Here are some chocolate chip cookies from all of us as a thank you!**

**Kassandra: Don't forget to Read and Review! Oh... and if you like Digimon read the story I'm in _The Legendary Crystal Warriors! ^.^ _**

**Keiko: And if you want to read stories on the Naruto gang's children, then read the story I'm in_ Naruto Sori! :)_**

**_DigiBleach: And for all of you who are wondering Sori actually means Portal in Japanese! It's not a misprint! :P_**

* * *


End file.
